Love? Hate?
by UltimateReality
Summary: Noire visited Neptune at her Basilicom and something unexpected happened with the purple girl.


Hello there, this is my very first fanfic, about the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, I just love to ship NepNowa, so I have chosen to do my own thing, and I hope you like it /o/.

One day on Lastation...

Noire has already finished her work and has nothing to do; Uni went to a quest recently, so she was alone. The sun goes down and by little by little she was feeling more anxious, she really needs to talk with someone, so she thought to visit her purple friend con Planeptune, she knows her friend is a little irritating sometimes but she doesn't have another choice, the time couldn't have been worse.

A few hours later, Neptune was "busy" playing some videogames alone in her Basilicom, and someone knocked the door. "Hmm, who could it be?" she said, the she opened the door, "What are you doing here Noire?"

"Is it like you greet your visitors?"

"Sorry, sorry: p, this is unexpected, of all people nonetheless"

"Any problem with that? Did you expect someone else?"

"No, no jeez, why do you complain to me?"

"You know? Forget this, I'm living" Said Noire furious, but just in time Neptune grabbed her wrist with her hand.

"Woah woah Noire, you don't have to leave, actually I am very happy for your visit, I'm gonna serve you something".

Noire slightly blushed, "Alright, you win, just let go of my arm".

"THANKS! :D :D" Neptune filled with joy runned to her kitchen.

"Take a sit somewhere, I'm gonna cook something for us"

"Since when you learned to cook? You do nothing more than waste time around"

"Ugh, don't be too cruel Noire; if it's for you, I'll do anything with my hands"

Noire's heart was beating too fast suddenly, and she was trying to pretend nothing happened.

A few minutes later, Neptune came with a tray with tea and cookies. "What do you think of them? Are they yummy?"

Neptune was strangely nervous, holding her hand to her chest but Noire was oblivious of it.

"Hmm, not bad for an amateur". She said this, but in the bottom of her heart, she could not be happier to eat something prepared by the girl she has always loved.

"Yay :D"

Then Neptune saw an opportunity that she did not have to overlook and she dared to ask:

"Tell me the truth, why are you here?"

"Eh…?"

Neptune's expression changed suddenly, from how extroverted she is, to one a little sad, almost impossible to appreciate.

"It's getting too late, and you must be too busy to spend your valuable time with someone like me"

"…"

"You could have been better with any other person, not with a klutz like me"

"Neptune, why are you saying all this? You are never like that"

"IS IT YOUR PROBLEM? DO I HAVE TO BE LOVEY-DOVEY ALL THE TIME?

"No… I didn't intend to say this" Noire was trembling a little because of Neptune's harsh words.

"Don't… I'm sorry, I didn't have to say this"

"…" "…"

"I knew, I'm just causing problems, I have to leave Neptune, I'm being a nuisance" Noire could not have been more hurt now.

"No, wait, don't leave me…"

"But why? It's obvious you're not yourself because of me"

"Yes… it's true"

Noire turned her back, but Neptune desperate said.

"WAIT, let me try to explain it please, just give a few seconds"

"…Fine, go ahead"

"It's just… I can't describe how I feel when you're with me. I know I use to play pranks to you everytime, but it's because I want you to stay with me all the time, since the first moment I met you"

"…What are you saying Neptune?"

"I know, I know, it's getting confuse but I'm trying my best to explain, but I'm only an idiot for everyone, why would someone care a lot for me?

"I do care a lot for you!"

"?"

"Well… I mean… eh… For what other reason would I come to your house?"

"For real? Why do you do this Noire? You must have to hate me for everything I did" Neptune was on the verge of crying.

"That's not true, In fact… YOU ARE THE MOST PRECIOUS PERSON TO ME!" Noire shouted with all his might.

"N-Noire?" Neptune freezed and blushed suddenly.

(Not time to hesitate, now or never) "I have feelings for you Neptune, no… that's not it, I love you Neptune with all my heart, you are a lovely and great person, you may be clumsy sometimes but you always do everything you can for your friends, you do everything you can for me… I'm truly sorry for not to be brave enough and make you suffer this way"

"Love? Love me? Someone like me?" Neptune was starting to panic, and then Noire suddenly hugged Neptune and kissed her on the mouth. There was such an impact that both fell to the floor.

Neptune's head hit the floor, but she didn't care, she was the happiest girl in Gamindustri in this moment.

When Neptune and Noire parted lips:

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking at the moment" Noire sat on Neptune.

"Don't be fool, you don't have to say sorry all the time hehe, thank you, thank you so much Noire, of course I love you too, now I know why I felt this at all times with you. This is love, this is a pure love I have for you," Neptune, still lying down, said crying with joy.

"My feelings are reciprocated, thanks goddess…eh… N-Neptune, I-I know it's sudden, b-but could I ki-!" Then Neptune got up and kissed Noire, she started to cry too, the two of them couldn't be more happy in this moment.


End file.
